


"Die mij bemint, bemint ook mijn hond."

by Lenka



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dry Sex, Impregnation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Roughhousing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Wet & Messy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenka/pseuds/Lenka
Summary: In Indonesian language only.===Mingyu berbalik memunggungi mereka semua. Minghao lah yang menjawab Wonwoo, seolah dia berusaha melindungi Mingyu. Dia tahu, saat ini Mingyu pasti sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Tangan Mingyu dalam genggamannya gemetaran."He's my puppy," cuma itu yang Minghao katakan, tapi Wonwoo paham dan dia pun mengangguk.===GyuHao back story from Aa Nonu-Unyong Spin Off twitfic.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is GyuHao back story from Aa Nonu-Unyong Spin Off twitfic yang (entah bagaimana caranya) tercipta antara reply-an saya dengan Dean. Personally, I really love their dynamic.
> 
> Please be warned that this fic contains explicit sex scene, somewhat disturbing mentality and is written in Indonesian. So if it is not your cup of tea or makes you uncomfortable, please kindly leave. Don't hurt yourself.
> 
> Alas, I hope you can enjoy until the very end.

"Gyu..."

Minghao berbisik, menekankan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Mingyu. Tepat ketika Soonyoung dan pacar barunya berbalik pergi, tunangannya terduduk lemah di bangku. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, enggan dilihat oleh mata dunia.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Minghao mau tak mau merasa iba. Meski secara tak langsung, dirinya yang menyudutkan Mingyu hingga menjadi seperti ini, jauh di dalam dada, hatinya terluka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang senang saat orang yang dicintainya menangis karena orang lain.

Maka, Minghao meraup leher Mingyu, mendorong kepalanya hingga kening Mingyu bersandar persis di perutnya. Mingyu terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan untuk mempertanyakan niat Minghao. Malah, dirinya langsung mengerut di dalam pelukan tunangannya. Lengan-lengan yang besar menarik Minghao lebih erat, memakunya di sana dengan wajah berair mata membasahi baju bagian perutnya.

Ketika tarikan napas mendadak dan deguk ludah terdengar, di saat itulah Minghao menunduk, mengecup lembut puncak kepala Mingyu.

"Baby...my dearest boy, are you okay...?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Terus saja dia menangis dalam diam. Minghao menutup mata. Hatinya pun ikut hancur bersama setiap isakan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang dia kenal tidak selemah ini. Bukan orang serapuh ini. Mingyu yang dia kenal adalah lelaki yang menatapnya dengan amarah menyala-nyala setiap dirinya kalah taruhan dari Minghao. Yang mendorongnya ke dinding dengan ancaman kejam, dengan kepalan tangan siap dilayangkan, karena dia mampu.

Karena mereka mampu.

Merusak. Mengoyak. Merenggut kebahagiaan, masa depan siapapun yang berani menantang mereka. Yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka, meski orang tersebut adalah diri mereka masing-masing.

Because they were match made in Hell.

 


	2. The Strangers

 Pertama dia melihat Mingyu adalah ketika dia mendaftar S1 untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka menaruh formulir di loket secara bersamaan. Kepala tertoleh, mata mengerjap. Saling pandang sedetik, dua detik, sebelum Minghao tersenyum dan mempersilakan Mingyu lebih dulu. Toh dia tidak buru-buru.

Minghao sebenarnya sudah lulus gelar Sarjana dari FIK UI, namun dia menyerahkan ijasahnya pada sang ibu yang menginginkan anak lelaki tertuanya masuk UI, lalu pergi sendiri ke Belanda karena dia mendapat beasiswa untuk jurusan yang dia inginkan: fotografi. Meski tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa Belanda, Minghao percaya akan kemampuan menyerapnya yang cepat.

Dia tidak mau mencuri dengar, tapi obrolan orang di depannya itu dengan petugas administrasi membuatnya mengetahui kalau dia akan masuk jurusan arkeologi (yang mana dia sangat paham mengapa negara ini menjadi pilihannya) dan bahwa orang itu dari Indonesia. Minghao mengangkat kedua alis. Siapa sangka ketemu teman sebangsa di sini?

Orang itu menyelesaikan administrasinya, kemudian membalikkan badan, hanya untuk menemukan Minghao memblokir jalannya.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyum. "Orang Indo juga?"

Orang itu tercenung sejenak, sebelum senyum mengembang lebar, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang gingsul. Minghao tertawa kecil. Orang itu mirip anak anjing berbadan besar. _Lucu sekali..._

"Kamu juga?" kalau orang itu punya ekor, mungkin sudah dikibasnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Gue Mingyu, salam kenal!"

"Minghao," dijabatnya sekilas tangan yang disodorkan padanya. "You're in dorm, right? So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I am, yeah. Ah, kamu jurusan?"

Minghao membentuk kamera dengan sepasang ibu jari dan telunjuknya, kemudian diangkatnya ke mata, pura-pura memfoto Mingyu. "Ceklik," ujarnya.

"That's cool. I'm a farmer....for bones and artefacts," Mingyu terkekeh sendiri. Tangannya beristirahat dalam saku.

"Archeology. I know. I heard you earlier. That's cool too, man."

"Kamu nguping ya?" Mingyu meringis.

"Heard, not listened."

Ketika kata-kata habis, Minghao menghela napas, "If you see me around, come talk to me. Nice meeting you, Gyu."

Mingyu mengangkat satu alis, kemudian tersenyum timpang, "I hope we will see each other again, Hao."

Kalau Minghao ingin bilang 'I hope so', dia tidak mengutarakannya. Hanya sebuah anggukan sebelum fokusnya teralih ke proses administrasi akademisnya.

Dia tidak lagi mengingat sosok si anjing kecil dalam tubuh yang besar itu sampai ketika perkuliahan sudah akan dimulai dan penghuni asrama mulai mengisi kamar-kamar kosong di sana.

"098...098...oh di sini,"

Pintu dibukanya.

Minghao mulai berkata dalam bahasa Belanda patah-patah, "Hai, aku teman sekamar-"

Tasnya hampir saja jatuh.

"...Hao?"

"Gyu?"


	3. The Beginning

Minghao melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia rasa itu bagiannya, karena Mingyu jelas telah menempati salah satunya, dengan tas tote berisikan buku-buku, serta pakaian yang dilempar begitu saja di atas kasur. Lelaki itu sendiri tengah bersandar santai pada kepala tempat tidur.

Melihat itu, Minghao mengernyit. Ditaruhnya tas besar isi barang pribadinya ke atas kasur, lalu ditunjuknya pakaian tersebut. "Itu kotor?" tanyanya, membuat Mingyu kebingungan sebelum menggeleng. Minghao mendesah, kemudian mendekat dan malah melipatkannya hingga rapi.

"Syarat jadi temen sekamar gue," dengan tajam, dipandangnya Mingyu sambil diserahkan pakaian yang telah terlipat itu padanya. "Jangan berantakan. I will never tolerate you for that."

Giliran Mingyu yang mengernyit. "Tapi itu ada di kasur gue. Baju gue. I have the right to be messy in my side of room!" direnggutnya pakaiannya dari tangan Minghao dengan kasar. 

"You don't. We share one room. I can see everything from my side of room too. Don't be messy, Gyu."

Final.

Mingyu menghela napas dalam.

"Fine...," dia enggan bertengkar saat perkuliahan dimulai saja belum. Apalagi, dia sebenarnya berharap bisa akrab dengan orang itu. Jujur, Mingyu cukup menyukainya. Dia menikmati obrolan singkat mereka sebelum ini. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik, bukan sekadar teman sekamar.

"So, roommate eh?"

"Apparently so," Minghao meringis. Dilepasnya jaket untuk disampirkan rapi di bangku meja belajar miliknya. Dia membuka risleting tas dan mengaduk perlahan isi di dalamnya. "Nice to meet you again, by the way. Never thought I would see you every damn day."

Mendengar itu, Mingyu ikut meringis. "Kalo begitu, kenalan ulang?" dia beranjak dari kasur untuk mendekati Minghao dari belakang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Minghao mendadak menarik lepas kemejanya, meninggalkan hanya celana jins yang jatuhnya pas membentuk bagian belakangnya dihiasi batas tali boxer bertuliskan BALENCIAGA (" _Wow, he must be fucking loaded_ "). 

Disuguhi kulit putih halus, dengan lekukan yang kentara pada bagian pinggang, memaksa Mingyu mengedip berkali-kali, agak bingung harus memandang ke mana. Malah diperparah ketika Minghao berbalik badan, memamerkan lehernya yang sempurna pada Mingyu tanpa curiga ketika dia tertawa.

"Why not?" Mingyu baru sadar senyuman Minghao manis sekali. Dia maju, sengaja mempersempit jarak. Mata dibalas mata. Entah sadar atau tidak kalau napas Mingyu agak memburu dibuatnya. "Xu Minghao. Lulusan FIK UI. Sekarang Fotografi di sini. Salam kenal, Teman Sekamar."

"Kim Ming—tunggu, kamu lulusan UI?"

"Yeah?"

"Berarti umurmu....?"

"22," dia menelengkan kepala, bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Oh wow lebih tua 4 tahun dari gue. I should've called you ' _hyung_ '!" tawa Mingyu lepas, membuat Minghao ikut terkekeh. Mingyu agak sulit mematerikan tawa dengan penampilan dan perilaku Minghao, tapi ia tidak protes kok kalau harus mendengarnya setiap hari.

"Ah, good point. Good boy," Minghao mengacak rambut coklat Mingyu.

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Mingyu menyadari bahwa mereka berdiri terlalu dekat, Minghao setengah telanjang dengan tangan menelisik rambutnya. Jari-jemari Minghao menyisir halus kulit kepala Mingyu, menimbulkan desir ganjil pada perut bawahnya. Pandangan mereka bertaut, tak sudi lepas. Mingyu bersumpah bola mata Minghao berubah makin gelap, makin...menyesatkan.

Mingyu tersesat.

"Gyu...my good,  _good boy._.."

Mingyu menjilat bibirnya, lalu berdeham. "Ehm, Hao? You okay?" salah tingkah, tentu saja. Dia cuma bisa berdoa Minghao tidak menyadari akibat intensitas mereka saat ini. Jangan sampai kebodohan sekilas nantinya merusak 4 tahun perdamaian mereka di asrama. 

Untunglah, mendengar namanya disebut, Minghao langsung terbebas dari apapun yang menangkapnya barusan. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu memandang Mingyu dengan heran. "Did I say something weird?" tanyanya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "You did. You okay?" dIulangnya pertanyaan itu, ditambah tangkupan pada sebelah pipi Minghao. Mingyu sama sekali tidak menutup kekhawatiran dalam pandangannya.

"I'm...," dipandangnya balik. Minghao mencari sesuatu, entah apa, di dalam kedua bola mata itu. Suatu pembenaran. Suatu jawaban. Mingyu terdiam di depannya, menanti reaksi, apapun. Lima menit bagai selamanya.

"Kamu...punya pacar? Atau suami? Atau sejenis?" 

Mingyu berkedip. Jelas bukan itu yang dia harapkan akan keluar berikutnya dari mulut Minghao.

"Nggak. Kenapa?"

"Di Indonesia pun nggak?"

Mingyu menunduk dengan alis bertaut, berpikir sejenak, sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Oh oke."

"Kenapa sih?" tertawa canggung. Pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi. Batin Mingyu merasa sedikit aneh dengan semua ini, namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ini hanya perkenalan biasa. Toh pertanyaan seperti 'punya pacar nggak' atau 'udah nikah belom' atau 'kapan lulus' atau 'kerja dimana' atau 'agamanya apa' semacam sudah biasa ditanyakan oleh bangsanya.

Minghao tiba-tiba saja menggamit dagunya, menariknya turun hingga, mau tak mau, Mingyu tersesat lagi ke dalam matanya yang gelap itu. Ada bahaya bersinar di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, yang menekan bel peringatan jauh di dalam tubuh Mingyu dan membuatnya merinding.

Kali ini dia terang-terangan menelan ludah.

"H-hao, what-"

"I think I want to keep you as mine, _puppy_."

 


	4. The Bet

He blinked.

Again.

And again.

"... _What_?" Mingyu kembali bertanya hal serupa, meski kali ini lebih ditekankan oleh ekspresi tak percaya. Pikirannya terbelah dua antara salah dengar atau Minghao sudah gila. Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menarik senyum timpang tanpa beban di hadapannya, Mingyu hampir yakin dugaannya yang terakhir lah yang benar. 

"So, how about it? Wanna be mine?"

Mingyu merenggut kasar tangan Minghao dari dagunya, kemudian meremasnya kencang. Minghao menyipitkan sebelah mata karenanya.

"Yours? As in  _your pet_?"

"Hmm..," dia mengangkat kedua alis. "Bukan itu sih maksud gue, but if you have that kink, I'm very open." Ringisnya menyebalkan. "In fact, I'm open for  _any_  kink. You just gotta ask  _nicely_."

Berkata begitu dalam suara lebih rendah satu tingkat, telunjuk Minghao yang tidak dalam genggaman Mingyu perlahan menelusuri kaus lelaki itu, dari perut naik ke dada.

"Puppy..."

Ke lehernya yang besar. Ke bibir—

" _ **FUCK**_!"

Darah. Mingyu menggigit jari Minghao di mulutnya hingga darah menetes ke lantai, ke bibir Mingyu sendiri, yang dijilatnya sampai tak bersisa. Refleks, Minghao menarik tangan untuk mengulum jarinya, merasakan asin darah pada lidahnya. Matanya melotot marah pada lelaki di hadapannya, yang justru meringis balik tak kalah menyebalkan.

Mingyu mendesak maju, memenjara Minghao ke dinding dengan kedua lengan di sisi kepalanya. Alis Minghao masih bertaut. Jari masih terkulum.

"I'm nobody's puppy," dia berbisik ke telinga Minghao, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "And I don't fuck a  _crazy_."

Kemudian, Mingyu berbalik sambil mengelus tengkuk, kembali ke kasurnya sendiri. Dia merapikan sedikit barang-barang di kasur, sebelum balik bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, memainkan ponsel dengan santai seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah ada.

Minghao menghela napas. Dia baru sadar kalau masih bertelanjang dada. Diubeknya lagi tas untuk mengambil sebuah kaus tipis yang nyaman (SUPREME, tertera di bagian dada; Mingyu makin yakin orang itu mungkin anak  _old money_  di Indonesia). Jins pun dilepaskan, menyusul kemeja yang telah dia lipat sebelumnya, untuk disampirkan ke punggung kursi di atas jaketnya.

Jika Mingyu diam-diam meliriknya mengenakan hanya kaus dan boxer, Minghao membiarkannya. Dia membungkuk lebih dalam, memamerkan bokongnya, ketika membereskan isi tasnya sebelum dia singkirkan ke samping lemari. Bebenah pakaian bisa nanti malam. Minghao membuka lipatan celana pendek khaki untuk dia kenakan dengan lambat, sengaja berlama-lama.

"Lo bakal terus kayak gini?" gerutu Mingyu. "Really? Gue pengen kita jadi temen lho. Kayaknya lo asik. Gue bisa suka sama lo, as friend." Cara kenalan mereka juga wajar saja, toh? Tidak aneh-aneh. Kenapa tetiba dia dicap jadi piaraan sih?  _Sinting_ , dia.

Minghao mengerjap. Tangan berhenti membuka celana pendeknya. "Gue juga kayaknya suka sama lo kok," dia tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya nggak bisa as friend sekarang."

" _Huh_ ," Mingyu mendengus geli. "Kenapa? Lo jatuh cinta sama gue, masa? Cuma dari ngelus kepala gue?" Bahkan tidak ada sebuah momentum yang bisa membuat Minghao jatuh cinta padanya, kalau Mingyu tidak salah ingat sih.

"Of course not! _Love_? That's deep," mendengar itu, dia ikut tergelak. Santai, dia berjalan mendekati kasur Mingyu, lalu, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, duduk begitu saja di pangkuan lelaki itu. Yang diduduki kaget bukan kepalang. Ponselnya jatuh ke kasur. Terkesiap.

Pinggul mereka menempel. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu berbahaya. Sirene merah bergaung kembali di kepalanya.

"Hao...," Mingyu menggeram, bagai anjing liar yang terusik teritorinya dikotori anjing liar lain. Dicengkeramnya seprai agar dia tidak gelap mata dan menyakiti Minghao, karena dia sudah cukup melewati batas.

"All I know is I looked into your eyes and I want to possess you. This is not love, puppy, this is  _greed_ ," dia menggesekkan pinggulnya, merubah geraman Mingyu menjadi erangan.  _Fuck_ , batinnya.  _This guy is fucking crazy._

"Be a good boy and be mine," dia berbisik ke bibir Mingyu.

"I prefer  **YOU**  be a good boy and get the fuck off me right now."

" _Heh_ ," Minghao meringis. "Then how about we make a deal?"

Mingyu mendelik curiga.

"What deal?"

Jari Minghao menelusuri bibir Mingyu. "Whoever kiss the other first, he lost and should follow any demand from the winner," kekehnya pelan.

"Jadi kalo lo cium gue duluan-"

"Gue kalah dan lo bisa suruh gue jauh-jauh selamanya, atau pindah kamar, atau ngilang dari hidup lo. Or any other shit you wish me to do. As I told you, I'm down for everything."

"Gimana kalo gue minta kita temenan aja?"

"Then I'll be your bestest friend on this planet Earth," tawanya.

"Dan kalo gue yang cium lo duluan?"

Minghao tersenyum penuh arti.

"Then you'll be my good, big puppy until you die."

 


	5. The Desire

"No deal."

Minghao tertawa. "Cepet banget jawabnya?" nadanya bertanya di antara gelak kentara. Dia sudah menarik tangannya dari bibir Mingyu, kini keduanya beristirahat di tengkuk lelaki itu. 

Dia, setengah telanjang, duduk di atas pangkuan Kim Mingyu. Lengan terjulur, merangkul leher.

Seperti sepasang kekasih hendak bercinta.

Jika ada yang masuk ke kamar mereka saat itu juga, mungkin akan langsung dibanting menutup sedetik kemudian, lengkap dengan wajah memerah dan permohonan maaf yang lantang.

_Ha_. Membayangkannya saja sudah menggelikan.

"No deal," ulang Mingyu.

"You sure?" Minghao, tidak menyerah, menarik sebelah alisnya. Senyuman menyebalkan itu lagi...Mingyu bersumpah emotikon senyuman timpang itu disalin mentah-mentah darinya. _Pasti_.

Mingyu menghela napas. "I actually do this for you,  _babe_ ," kata terakhir yang sengaja dia tambahkan. Disentuhnya lembut pipi Minghao, membuat senyum lelaki itu agak sirna. "Lo nggak bakal tahan selama itu buat nggak cium gue. I mean, hari ini aja lo udah 2 kali pegang bibir gue."

Dijilatnya bibir yang dimaksud. Lidah merah bergerak perlahan, membawa arah pandangan Minghao bersamanya. _Haus_. Semakin Mingyu merasa yakin. Yeap, Minghao pasti kalah kalau taruhan mereka berjalan.

Namun, Minghao adalah Minghao. Keras kepala dan dibesarkan di dunia aristokrasi yang hanya 1% dari populasi Indonesia, dia terbiasa mendapatkan segala dengan usahanya sendiri. Oh, orangtuanya memberikan sandang, pangan, papan. Tapi di luar itu, mereka melemparkan Minghao ke jurang langsung. Cara terbaik induk singa mendidik bayi mereka.

"Nggak usah sombong," kekehnya. "And don't worry. I can defend myself properly from your _so-called irresistible lips._ "

Digulirkannya bola mata.

"Moreover, shouldn't you concern yourself more? I can feel  _it_ , y'no?"

"Wha-"

Tepat ketika itu, Minghao menggerakkan pinggulnya, lagi, dan Mingyu menarik napas mendadak. Terlalu mendadak hingga berbunyi cukup kencang, mengembangkan deretan geligi Minghao membentuk sebuah seringai. Mingyu menatapnya tajam, seolah dia tidak bisa memutuskan ingin mendorong wajah menyebalkan itu ke selangkangannya hingga dia puas atau mengoyaknya hingga dia tidak perlu dihantui lagi.

"Somebody's excited~" he sang a song. Kemudian, Minghao bernapas di telinganya. "I can help. Taruhan kita cuma soal ciuman. Other than that...." Kalimat sengaja digantung di sana. Menanti mangsa.

Mingyu diam-diam meneguk ludah. Gerakan pinggul Minghao, lagi, dan lagi, tidak membantu meredakan dirinya yang terlanjur tergugah.

_Fuck_.

"....only a kiss that we bet?"

Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Uh-uh." Sinar di mata gelapnya menggoda, membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman. Tangan lelaki itu menemukan kancing celana jins Mingyu dan sengaja bermain di sana. Sangat, sangat perlahan, hendak dilepasnya. 

Hanya perlu satu hal: persetujuan.

"So if your hand on my-"

"No bet."

"And if your mouth-"

"No bet."

Mulut Mingyu terasa kering.

"And-and if it's _in you_?"

Seringai. 

_Ah, ah...mangsa tertangkap._

Minghao maju, menjilat leher lelaki dari pangkal, pertemuan tulang selangka, naik, naik ke atas, amat sangat perlahan. Hampir sehalus kecupan kupu-kupu. Naik hingga ke dagu. Mingyu, secara refleks, mendongakkan kepala. Napasnya kini tak beraturan. Dia sudah kepalang terjatuh.

Lidah itu meninggalkan dagu Mingyu dengan jilatan kecil, sebelum desahan terdengar, sama tidak sabarnya.

" _No bet_."

_Oh, fuck indeed..._

"Deal," Mingyu hampir-hampir memohon.

 


	6. The First

It was full of filthy words and messy.

Very, very messy.

Mereka tidak menjelajah sampai tahap terakhir. Namun, setelah hari pertama pertemuannya yang sungguh absurd, Mingyu kini tahu bagaimana bersemangatnya tangan-tangan halus itu menelusuri setiap petak kulit telanjangnya. Bagaimana dia mengerang indah ketika Mingyu menyesap kulit lehernya yang putih dan sangat lembut, meninggalkan tidak hanya bercak kemerahan tersebar di sana, tetapi juga bekas gigitan mirip serigala memindai kepemilikan.

Bagaimana jari Mingyu membakarnya untuk setiap sentuhan, jentikan pada bagian tubuh terkecilnya sekalipun.

Bagaimana matanya dipenuhi kabut nafsu, bibirnya merah merona akibat digigitinya sendiri, menahan suara-suara tak senonoh keluar terlalu banyak, punggungnya membentuk kurva, ketika Minghao akhirnya mencapai puncak hanya dari tangan Mingyu, yang membawa mereka berdua bersama ke pelepasan badaniah tertinggi.

Setelahnya, setelah sinar menyilaukan itu berubah menjadi realita membosankan lagi, Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa Minghao menyenderkan kening ke keningnya. Napas mereka berat, bercampur aduk. Lengan-lengan Mingyu dengan santai memeluk pinggang lelaki itu.

Bibir hanya berjarak sehela napas.

Mingyu hampir lupa taruhan mereka saat kepalanya maju, hendak menyatukan bibir mereka. Untung saja dia ingat, lalu kepala itu turun sedikit, berganti menciumi lehernya kembali. Minghao tidak berkata apapun, selain merenggut rambut Mingyu yang sudah berantakan.

"Next time, fuck me properly," dia tertawa meski serak. Tangan saja tidak cukup. Sekarang, setelah Minghao tahu bagaimana asinnya peluh dari pori-pori kulit Mingyu, bagaimana besar dan kontrasnya telapak lelaki itu pada perutnya yang lembut, dia menginginkan lebih.

_Lebih._

Dia ingin Mingyu menggunakannya sebagaimana lelaki itu mau. Tangannya, mulutnya, kerongkongannya, dan mungkin suatu hari, tangan besar itu akan turun ke belahan bokongnya dan memuaskannya juga di sana.

Lebih, lebih. _Sampai tak bersisa_.

Sampai Minghao hancur dan hanya bisa mengucap satu nama dalam keputus asaannya.

Mingyu, tersenyum kecil, sangat tampan meski dengan pandangan nanar dan rambut acak-acakan, membuat jantung Minghao melonjak mendadak sedikit, hanya menjawab, 

" _Make me_."

Xu Minghao tidak pernah lari dari tantangan apapun. Dan mungkin, jika dia beruntung, dia bisa menindih Mingyu di bawahnya dan melakukan apapun yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu bahwa dia, Minghao, selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Termasuk seekor anjing besar sebagai piaraan pribadinya.


	7. The Nightmares

Sejak hari itu, hidup Mingyu berjalan di luar arah yang dia duga sebelumnya.

Dia meninggalkan Indonesia dengan beban berat di hatinya. Tiap dia memejamkan mata menanti kantuk turun, wajah Soonyoung yang menangis akan muncul dan membuatnya terbangun kaget. Lalu, penyesalan, merebak cepat pada sekujur dadanya.

Sakit. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

_Sakit..._

Sekarang, setelah taruhannya dengan Minghao dimulai, dan mereka menghabiskan hampir tiap malam mereguk dahaga dengan ganas, menelusuri tubuh masing-masing dan menemukan hal-hal baru yang mereka pikir takkan ada lagi, meski sampai detik ini tidak pernah sampai base ketiga, tidurnya jauh lebih tentram.

Dia tidak lagi terbangun tiap malam oleh tangisan Soonyoung, oleh pipi memerah dan mata memandang marah, terluka oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Tidak lagi terbangun tiap malam menyesali cinta yang dia tanam dengan hati-hati selama 6 tahun hanya untuk dirusaknya sendiri.

Tapi, terkadang,

Terkadang ia terbangun. Dari mimpi indah dimana Soonyoung masih menjadi miliknya, masih tertawa mendengar bisikan cinta di telinganya, masih tersenyum manis setelah bibir Mingyu mengecup bibirnya. Masih menatapnya seolah mereka akan menjadi selamanya.

Terkadang ia terbangun, mendadak, mengejutkan Minghao di sebelahnya. Mingyu, dengan dada naik-turun, ekspresi liar, akan menekan bagian jantungnya. Kemudian, lelaki besar itu, akan menarik kedua kakinya. Wajahnya akan terbenam di kedua lengan dan lututnya, sementara isakan mengenaskan akan terdengar. Dia akan mengerut menjadi sekecil fetus.

Dan ketika itu terjadi, Minghao akan diam memandanginya, menyembunyikan hatinya sendiri yang perih, sebelum melingkarkan lengan ke kepala Mingyu. "Baby, what happened? Tell me..," Minghao akan memanggilnya lembut, seolah dia anak kecil yang memerlukan kasih sayang. Mungkin memang begitu. Mungkin, dia hanya butuh perhatian. Mungkin, dia hanya menginginkan pengampunan.

Atau, dia hanya mencari sebuah pengalasan.

Apapun itu, apabila Minghao sudah menenangkannya, bebannya perlahan tapi pasti terangkat. Elusannya pada tengkuk Mingyu seolah dia benar-benar peduli, tidak hanya pada tubuhnya saja. Tidak hanya pada permainan keji mereka saja. Mingyu akan mengangkat wajahnya dengan pipi basah oleh tangis, menatap Minghao yang tersenyum lembut. Ibu jari Minghao akan menyapu jejak tangis pada pipinya.

_He's so beautiful...Minghao is beautiful..._

Di saat-saat seperti itu, dia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir Minghao.

Mingyu _takut_.

Takut, bagaimana dia bisa merasakan dirinya terjatuh semakin cepat, semakin dalam, ke dalam jurang tiada akhir ini. Dia tidak berpikir jauh ketika menerima taruhan mereka. Jika ada yang menawarkan pelepasan gratis untuk meringankan stress kegiatan kampusnya sehari-hari, mengapa tidak? Toh, mereka tidak bercinta seperti sepasang kekasih. Tidak juga bercinta setiap malam.

Fuck buddies who don't even fuck properly. That was all to them.

It had to be.

Hari berganti bulan. Dari satu menjadi tiga menjadi enam. Mimpi-mimpinya berkurang. Sebagai teman sekamar, mereka pun mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik.

Selain mempelajari ada andeng-andeng di tulang pinggul bagian belakang Minghao, yang suka dikecupnya, dan bahwa dia sensitif di bagian belakang telinganya, dia juga tahu bahwa Minghao memang benar-benar anak _old money_. Sejak bayi, sendok emas lah yang menyuapinya. Tetapi, orangtuanya mendidiknya dengan cinta yang realistis, bukan memanjakannya terus menerus.

"Pas gue kasih tau mereka gue nggak suka perempuan, mereka kaget sih," suatu sore dia duduk di pinggir kasur (kedua kasur mereka dorong ke tengah menjadi satu membentuk tempat tidur yang muat untuk berdua), sementara Mingyu membaca buku teksnya dengan punggung menyandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Terus?"

"Terus ya udah. Nyokap gue nepok pundak gue dan bilang, 'Mama mau mantu yang ganteng, tinggi, dan seksi ya. Brain, beauty, behavior. Awas kamu kalau bawa mantu yang nggak pantes Mama pamerin di pesta temen-temen Mama.'"

Mereka tergelak bersama.

"Nyokap lo asik."

"Yeah...kalo lo?"

"Biasa aja sih," Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya. "Gue udah naksir temen sekolah gue pas kelas 1 SMP. Pulang dari upacara penerimaan murid baru, gue dengan semangat cerita ke bonyok pas makan malem. 'Soonyoung imut banget. Bibirnya merah dan lucu banget. Gyu pengen cium Soonyoung berkali-kali, setiap hari!' Gitu."

Dia terkekeh mengingat betapa polos dirinya kala itu.

"Terus?"

"Satu piring kayaknya pecah. Terus gue disuruh naik ke kamar karena mereka mau 'bicara'," Mingyu membuat tanda petik di sisi kepalanya. "Besok paginya mereka melok gue, bilang kalo apapun gue, gue tetep bayi mereka dan sayang gue bagaimanapun kondisinya."

Minghao tersenyum kecil.

"You have nice parents."

"Thanks," Mingyu tersenyum balik, diam-diam merasa bangga.

"I want to meet them someday," ada beban tambahan di kasur ketika Minghao perlahan merangkak ke arahnya. Sekali lihat, Mingyu paham apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu. Dia meringis balik sambil menaruh buku teks ke nakas di sampingnya.

"For what?"

"Thanking them," Minghao menyelot di pangkuan Mingyu. Otomatis, tangan Mingyu memegangi pinggulnya. "For making you into one fine specimen of human that I can take to my mother's parties."

"So what, now you're gonna _marry_ me?"

"Need to introduce my new pet puppy to the whole family, don't you think?"

Candaan semacam ini menjadi sebuah kewajaran di antara mereka, membelah akal sehat Mingyu menjadi dua kubu yang selalu kontradiktif akan apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan. Tidak seharusnya tubuh Minghao di pangkuannya terasa wajar. 

Tidak seharusnya dia menikmati kedekatan mereka seperti ini.

"Am not losing the bet yet," Mingyu meringis. Bibir mereka begitu dekat.

"Oh, you will be," ringisnya balik.

"Confident. I get you full of it."

"Not that," Minghao mengusap bagian bawah mata lelaki itu. Ringisan berubah menjadi senyuman. "I can see it, Gyu. _In your eyes_. You want to kiss me, baby...so hard, until my lips are red, swollen and bruised. You want to kiss me senseless, marking my lips as yours alone, until I'm grabbing your hair to beg you some air."

Mingyu meneguk ludah, merasa ditelanjangi dengan kejam.

"And I," Minghao menghela napas. Kepalanya maju sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Mendekat.

 _Terlalu dekat_.

Berhenti.

"Want you too."


	8. The Feelings

Next thing he knew, he was slammed, back first, onto the bed.

Minghao mengerjap satu kali, terlentang di atas kasur, sementara Mingyu menindihnya. Kedua tangannya terkunci kuat di sisi kepala, hanya bisa mengepal saja sebagai tanda perlawanan yang sia-sia.

"Nice move," Mingyu menjilat sisi lehernya, membuat Minghao merinding. "Could've fooled me..."

"Gagal?" kekeh si lelaki kemudian.

"Nggak juga sih," diciuminya leher dan dagu, sambil salah satu tangan Minghao dia bawa tanpa ragu ke bagian depan celananya. "Yang satu ini sih, jelas nggak."

Mereka tertawa. Tapi tawa tidak berlangsung lama karena tangan yang dia bawa mulai menjelajah di sana. Sebagai balas budi, dia menyesap kuat bagian pertemuan batang leher dengan tulang selangka Minghao hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang nyalang.

Sebuah tanda. Darinya.

Geraman Minghao di telinganya bagaikan musik yang sempurna. "Gyu...Mingyu...," diusapnya pipi lelaki itu agar ia menatapnya. Napas sama memburu. Libido sama tingginya. Ketergesaan, mirip perburuan. Dia tidak ingin selalu seperti itu.

Dia ingin...

Ingin...

"Make love to me..."

Semua.

Semua. Semua. _Semua_.

 _Dia ingin semua dari Mingyu_.

Minghao tidak sadar kalau tangisnya mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Enam bulan dimana dia menguatkan hati, mengangkat dagu tinggi, meyakinkan diri bahwa Mingyu akan menerima dirinya, cintanya, karena Minghao adalah buku yang terbuka. Enam bulan dimana dia memeluknya, berharap dia bisa menghilangkan apapun penyebab mimpi-mimpi buruk lelaki itu.

Enam bulan, sebuah periode yang sempit. Sementara penyebab mimpi-mimpi itu adalah seseorang yang telah mengambil enam tahun dalam hidup Mingyu.

Minghao hanya meneguk ludah, terus menangis dalam keheningan, kala menemukan ekspresi Mingyu berubah. Tidak lagi terkabut nafsu. Tidak lagi percaya diri. Tidak tahu harus berbuat maupun berkata apa. Mirip anjing kecil kehilangan induknya.

"Nggak, gue-kita nggak akan-" dia hendak beranjak, ketika ucapan Minghao berikutnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

"Soonyoung," itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. "Dia, kan? Alasan mimpi buruk lo?" 

Ketika kepala Mingyu menoleh cepat padanya, Minghao tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi semula. Dia tetap saja memandangi langit-langit kamar asrama mereka, walau terbuyarkan air mata. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menangis seperti ini. Rasanya rindu.

Mingyu membuka mulut tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun, lalu ditutupnya kembali. Hanya bisa membuang muka tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tiada penyangkalan, terlebih pembelaan. 

Kemudian, Minghao tertawa. Lepas. Pelan pada awalnya, lalu meliar, terpingkal-pingkal. Merasakan geli teramat sangat yang ganjil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tertawa. Padahal, tangisnya masih belum kering, menempel sebagai jejak asin pada kedua pipinya. Padahal, hatinya sakit. Dadanya sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Tetapi ia tertawa, bak orang gila, sampai lelah kemudian merengkuhnya.

"Gimana kalo kita buat taruhan yang lain?" begitu reda, malah kalimat itu yang keluar darinya. Mingyu mengerutkan alis, namun tidak merespon. Masih terpekur di sisi tempat tidur.

"I know you will go back home. They invite you to my old campus. To _him_ ," Minghao memberi jeda agar ucapannya meresapi Mingyu. "I dare you, by the time you get back there, meet him, and ask him to start it all over again."

Mata Mingyu membelalak. Bibirnya terbuka. Kini, dia memutar separuh tubuh atasnya, memandangi wajah Minghao yang masih merebah di atas kasur. Yang dipandang tersenyum sinis.

"If he accept you back, I will leave for real this time. You will get your lover back. You won't even know I'm gone. Beneficial for you."

He chuckled. Mingyu diam saja, membiarkan Minghao menyelesaikan kondisi taruhan baru mereka.

"But if he doesn't..."

Degukan kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Minghao sudah bertumpu pada kedua sikunya untuk menarik kasar kerah Mingyu, sekuat tenaga, hingga bibir mereka melekat erat satu sama lain. Saking terpananya, Mingyu tidak merespon. Tidak bisa. Minghao terlanjur memisahkan bibir mereka sebelum Mingyu mampu mematerikan ciuman barusan dalam benaknya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa rasanya ciuman pertama mereka.

"If he doesn't....then don't leave me. _Never leave me_. Be mine. _Be mine, Gyu_...," isakan, sarat akan keputus asaan. Minghao sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apakah dia harus memaksa, atau memohon penuh iba.

" _Please_..."

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hanya bisa menangis lagi. Mengemis, dengan menyedihkan.

Jika cinta sepedih ini, dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta.

_But, God, he loves him..._

_He loves him..._

Ibu jari hangat merayap di pelupuk matanya, mengusap panasnya air mata. "You kissed me," Mingyu bergumam.

"T-the deal's- _hic_ -over," jawabnya.

"I haven't said yes to the new one, though."

Minghao bungkam. Dia membiarkan Mingyu menyeka tangis dari wajahnya, persis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Mingyu.

"Lo...serius?"

"In what?"

"Loving me."

Minghao tersentak sejenak, kemudian kepala menunduk sebelum mengangguk perlahan.

"How...?"

"...How can I not?"

Makin bingung, Mingyu menatap wajah Minghao, mencari jawaban yang tak kunjung ditemukannya. Tak lama, Minghao membuang muka. Dia tidak sudi diselidiki seperti itu. Jika Mingyu memang benar-benar tidak mau, apa boleh buat, dia akan-

"Deal."

He blinked.

Lambat, Minghao balas menatapnya. Kedua alis terangkat. Giliran dirinya yang kebingungan.

"W-what?"

"Deal. Yes, yes, I will. For both of the conditions," Mingyu menggeram. "But fucking _please_ let me kiss you. I wanna kiss you so bad. Throw me a bet. Many fucking bets, for fuck's sake. But please, these lips, this tongue—"

Ibu jarinya membuka bibir bawah Minghao.

"— _kiss me again_ —"

Tak sampai selesai ia berkata, bibir Minghao menghantam bibirnya.


	9. The Kiss

Jadi, di sinilah jawaban yang dia cari.

Ketika Minghao menempelkan kembali bibirnya, Mingyu tidak membuang waktu untuk mereguknya, merasakan semua. Pertama yang dia tangkap adalah, walau sering penuh dengan umpatan kotor, bibir Minghao lembut sekali. Tipis. Tegas. Tapi lembut. _Sangat lembut_.

Tentu berbeda dari bibir perempuan.

Berbeda dari bibir Soon—

— _tidak_.

Buru-buru Mingyu menghapus bayangan Soonyoung dari benaknya dan fokus pada bibir yang menanti di bibirnya, menunggu Mingyu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Minghao bisa mengambilnya sendiri, tetapi kali ini dia pasrah dan menyerahkan diri pada kuasa Mingyu. Jantung Mingyu berdebar semakin cepat. Ini kali pertama Minghao pasif seperti ini. Biasanya, dia yang akan mengambil alih jalannya permainan. Biasanya, kendali berada di tangannya.

Ini...tidak biasa.

"Ngh-," gumaman tertahan muncul di kerongkongan Minghao saat Mingyu menekan sedikit bibir mereka. Lengan-lengan yang tak tahu harus kemana, perlahan menelusuri lengan besar lelaki itu. Jari-jemari dengan ragu membelainya, sama ragu dengan tangan Mingyu yang bergerak naik untuk menangkup dagunya.

Mereka hanya melekatkan bibir dengan bibir, seperti dua anak remaja yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dua anak remaja yang baru terekspos oleh keajaiban bertajuk cinta. Canggung. Penuh pertanyaan, tapi juga rasa penasaran.

Takut, tetapi ingin.

Beberapa saat, dan ciuman itu terlepas. Mingyu yang melepasnya. Minghao menarik napas, menghelanya dalam-dalam. Mereka saling memandang. Sementara mata Mingyu bersinar (walau ia tak bisa membaca ada arti apa di baliknya), Minghao menurunkan kelopak mata sedikit, kabur ke balik deretan bulu matanya. Pandangan turun ke leher Mingyu, enggan bertemu lagi.

Ciuman yang...jika Minghao boleh berkomentar, manis. Naif. Murni. Tidak ada sesuatu di sana, selain hangat dan manis. Tak ada nafsu.

Juga... _tak ada cinta_.

Seperti orang yang mencoba memasukkan jari kaki untuk mengetes airnya.

Ciuman yang _biasa_.

Sudah jelas sekarang. Jelas sekali jawabannya. Minghao bergerak sedikit, hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Dia perlu pergi dari sana. Pergi jauh dari Mingyu. Ke danau, ke tempat sepi, dimana dia bisa meringkuk menangisi kebodohannya: mencintai lelaki yang takkan pernah mencintainya balik. Namun, tangan Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Minghao diam.

"Hao?"

" _I got it_ ," potong Minghao dengan ketus. "That kiss...it was clear. I'm not stupid. I give up, okay? Sori, tapi gue nggak mau liat lo dulu, gue...gue cuma perlu sendiri dulu..."

Dia menarik kembali lengannya, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak melepasnya. Justru kebalikannya. Justru dia ditarik kuat hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Punggungnya di dada Mingyu. Perutnya dirangkul lembut. Minghao mengerjap heran.

"What? That kiss?" derai tawa, lembut terdengar, tepat di belakang telinga. Area sensitifnya. Mingyu tahu itu dan dia sengaja menggigiti, menjilati daun telinganya, hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri, membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman. Atau mungkin, mungkin rasa tak nyaman itu karena ucapan Mingyu berikutnya...

"That kiss doesn't do me justice. Let me make it up to you."

Tidak sempat sehela napas pun ia ambil, ketika Mingyu merenggut kasar dagunya, memutar kepalanya agar bisa melumat bibir merah itu, membuatnya makin mekar dengan indah. Jika ciuman sebelumnya terasa hati-hati, yang ini sungguh gegabah. Ciuman yang dengan cepat memanas. Geligi Mingyu memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan, menarik bibir bawahnya, memindainya, membuat luka di sana. 

" _Fuck_ -!"

Darah. Tapi Mingyu seolah tak peduli akan luka yang ia buat di bibir Minghao. Menemukan celah di antara kedua bibir lelaki itu, Mingyu menjilat darah tersebut sebelum mendesakkan lidahnya, mencari dan menemukan lidah yang lainnya.

Mereka berbagi asin darah, liur dan gairah. Perih yang tadinya kentara, dengan segera melebur ke dalam ciuman itu. Tidak sabaran. Saling mendominasi. Walau pada akhirnya, Minghao menyerah, lalu melingkarkan lengan di leher Mingyu, menariknya lagi hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun tercipta, andaikata masihlah ada.

Wajahnya pasti kacau. Rambutnya pasti berantakan, karena Mingyu mengacaknya, mengguratkan kuku pada kulit kepalanya. Napas mereka berdua hampir habis, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan berhenti. Sudi berhenti. Seakan-akan mulut yang satu adalah sumber oksigen bagi yang lainnya.

Peluh, nampak di kening, menetes tanpa suara. Suhu tubuh keduanya meningkat beberapa derajat, membuat pipi Minghao merona hingga tengkuk. Pandangannya agak kabur oleh intensitas ciuman mereka dan bagian depan celananya terasa pedih, memohon pelepasan, sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Minghao kembali duduk di pangkuan Mingyu, membuat lelaki itu dengan mudah meraup dan meremas bokongnya, menghadiahi dirinya sendiri dengan erangan tertahan ke dalam mulutnya.

Udara. Dia butuh udara.

Dia akan mati...

 _Minghao akan mati karena ciuman ini_...

"AH-!" Minghao mendesah kaget. Mingyu dengan kasar menjambak bagian belakang rambutnya, melepas bibir Minghao dari bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, menyisakan hanya untaian liur dari ujung lidah mereka berdua. Buru-buru Minghao memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara. Dirasakannya dada Mingyu naik-turun sama kuat dengan dadanya sendiri.

Dia agak pusing. Meneguk ludah, masih menarik napas kentara, Minghao menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Mingyu, yang langsung memeluknya seperti sebuah kewajaran belaka.

"...How about that kiss? Did you get that too?" di sela-sela napasnya yang masih memburu, Mingyu menyeringai.

Minghao, masih lemas di dalam pelukan Mingyu, masih bergetar dan mencoba menetralkan saluran pernapasannya, membiarkan saja Mingyu menyombongkan diri, membiarkan lelaki itu menciumi kepalanya, dari puncak hingga ke tengkuk. Anehnya, dengan ganjil, dia merasa...merasa...

... _diinginkan_.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Khayalan.

Sebuah mimpi, yang tidak perlu buyar ketika terbangun, jika sejak awal tidak ada.

Minghao menarik napas tiba-tiba, menghentikan penyiksaan mental pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, tangan Mingyu turun lagi, menangkup bokongnya tanpa ragu.

"Is your offer still available?" ciumannya dari kepala ke leher Minghao tidak pula berhenti.

"Don't-," Minghao mengerang protes. "I can't. If you don't have feelings for me, then don't... _please_..."

 _Tolong...jangan memberinya sebuah harapan_...

 _Kim Mingyu_...

"Then I don't see why not," jantung Minghao melonjak mendengarnya. "That's not the problem at all. Because I do."

Dia menjauhkan Minghao sedikit agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"The feeling, it's there. It's sure as hell there."

Minghao mengerjap lagi, termangu memandang Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar, memamerkan taringnya.

"You're not the only one who's crazy here. Let me make love to you, _baby_..."

 _Kim Mingyu_...

 _You'll be the death of me_...


	10. The Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit oral sex scene. So much cum, it's messy. Beware.

Setelah kecanggungan reda, dan mereka berhasil menelanjangi satu sama lain dengan malu-malu, seakan ini pertama kalinya mereka tak berbalutkan selembar benang pun, dan ciuman demi ciuman tanpa henti dipertukarkan, maka tidak ada lagi 'perawan naif' di kamar bernomor 098 itu.

Bibir yang sama, yang telah ia lumat sampai membengkak, kini tengah membuat dirinya di bawah sana tergugah. Kelopak matanya turun, hampir-hampir memejam. Dipandanginya Minghao menjilati santai keseluruhan dirinya, dari pangkal hingga ujung, lalu balik pangkal lagi. Terus begitu, sampai dia berbalurkan liur di setiap incinya.

Sesapan, sedikit, pada ujung. Lidah, dijentiknya di liang kecil di sana. Kemudian, kecupan-kecupan ringan. Sesekali, gigi menggesek permukaan, namun tidak sampai menyakiti. Dia tahu Mingyu menyukainya, karena napas lelaki itu tercekat acap kali dia melakukannya.

Tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Minghao menginginkan ini sejak dulu. Ingin membawa mereka berdua dalam pertautan yang panjang dan amat melelahkan, namun sebanding dengan kepuasan di akhir nanti. Ingin menunjukkan pada Mingyu bagaimana dia mencintai lelaki itu dengan perlahan dan seksama. Tubuhnya, sifat manjanya, kecerobohannya, hatinya...

Minghao menelusurinya lagi, kali ini dengan telunjuk. Tidak lepas-lepasnya ia menatap kagum akan besar dan tebalnya diri Mingyu, seperti anak kecil di toko mainan yang baru dilihatnya. Diam-diam diteguknya ludah, membayangkan rasanya ketika sudah di berada di dalam sana. Matanya bersinar jahil saat telunjuk itu menekuk. Kukunya menggurat kulit sensitif Mingyu. Lelaki itu mendesis kesakitan, antara kaget dan marah. Secara refleks, dijambaknya rambut belakang Minghao sampai ia mendongak menatapnya.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Minghao tidak menjawab, hanya menyeringai. 

"You wanna fuck my throat, puppy?"

Kemudian, mulutnya membuka lebar. Lidah merahnya sengaja ia julurkan jauh, jauh keluar. Penurut, disajikannya liang untuk Mingyu gunakan. Dipejamkannya mata, menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada lelaki yang dicintainya.

Mingyu mulai pening, mabuk oleh semua tampuk kekuasaan yang diberikan Minghao padanya. Ketika piaraan menjadi majikan, maka dia punya banyak sekali pembalasan yang selama ini terpendam. Dengan pandangan nanar, dia berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur, memundurkan posisi mereka sedikit agar Minghao berlutut di depannya, seolah sedang memuja tubuhnya.

Mungkin memang itulah yang terjadi, karena Minghao menciuminya lagi, beberapa kecupan sayang sepanjang sisi dan kepala, sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali.

Mingyu membawa ujungnya hingga bertemu lidah Minghao, hanya disentuhkannya saja, menggoda sedikit, sebelum ditarik dan justru digantikan dua jari, masuk secara tiba-tiba sampai lelaki itu hampir tersedak. "You're the one who want me to fuck your throat," tuduhan. Minghao sama sekali enggan menyangkalnya. Keterkejutannya reda dengan cepat dan dia semakin bersemangat menyesap dan menjilati kedua jari Mingyu yang liat bergerak di dalam mulutnya, merabai dinding atas maupun sisi dalam pipinya. Lidahnya terjebak di tengah-tengah. Ketika pangkal lidahnya ditekan, Minghao mengerang.

"Ah...hh..," dia mencoba mengambil napas, kala kedua jari dicabut paksa. Basah kuyup. Minghao mengerang lagi ketika dilihatnya Mingyu mengulum jari-jari yang sama, menelan liurnya dari sana. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri juga, tapi kaki Mingyu menghentikannya.

"Salah. Bukan di situ kan?" Minghao mengerutkan alis. Ini pembalasan, pasti. Dia paham sekali mengapa. "Don't touch it even once or naughty boy won't get this."

Dia menggesekkan miliknya ke bibir, lalu pipi Minghao. Gratifikasi yang ganjil, saat wajah indah itu terkotori campuran liur dan cairan bening dan matanya bersinar liar. Bagai haus, Minghao menjulurkan lidah, di sela napas yang tak beraturan, tidak sudi kehilangan sedikit pun rasa Mingyu di mulutnya di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

"Does my _good boy_ want to get this?"

Gumaman persetujuan.

"Then, open up, baby..."

Begitu Minghao membuka mulutnya lagi, Mingyu membelesakkan dirinya begitu saja ke kerongkongan lelaki itu. Dia mengeluarkan bunyi tercekik, otomatis kuku-kukunya mencabik kulit paha Mingyu, berkali-kali menelan untuk mengairi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, sambil berusaha bernapas melalui hidung. Dibukanya mulut lebih lebar, memastikan gigi tidak melukai permukaan ketika Mingyu menyentakkan pinggulnya sampai habis, sampai menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Minghao. Sampai ujung hidungnya menempel lekat pada rimbun di bagian bawah perut si lelaki.

Lidahnya ditindih oleh beban yang familier. Bukan kali pertama ia membawa Mingyu menuju kepuasan dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Tapi, ini kali pertama Mingyu menggunakan mulutnya seperti ini. Seperti...seperti dia _memang_ diciptakan untuk itu. Untuk memujanya. Untuk menerima Mingyu bulat-bulat di dalam dirinya, di bagian manapun lelaki itu mau. 

Dan dia... _senang_.

 _Amat senang_.

Dia ingin memberikan segalanya untuk Mingyu. Dia ingin Mingyu mengambil segala darinya hingga dia tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk diberikan.

Hingga dia hanyalah miliknya.

Mingyu, tidak awas akan pikiran yang merayap di kepala Minghao, memastikan laju pinggulnya sejak awal. Nihil akan keraguan. Tenggorokan Minghao panas, basah dan bersedia. _Sempurna_. Dia menarik mundur perlahan, lalu menyentak maju kembali. Mereka menemukan ritme terbaik, dengan bibir Minghao menyesap kuat ketika beban itu pergi dan membuka ketika beban itu menabrak dinding jauh di belakang sana. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan...

" _Fuck_...," he groaned.

Mingyu mulai kehilangan kontrol. Hentaknya semakin dan semakin cepat. Mata memejam dalam kenikmatan, mencoba mengejar kepuasannya sendiri. Dijilatnya bibir karena mulut terasa kering, dibuka terus-menerus untuk mengeluarkan erangan demi erangan yang memantul di tembok kamar mereka. Saksi bisu akan segala kegilaan yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Dirinya berdenyut di dalam sana. Sedikit lagi, hanya perlu didorong sedikit lagi ke jurang itu—

Mendadak, Minghao mendorong kedua pahanya sekaligus memundurkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan keseluruhan dirinya. Panas yang hilang begitu saja membuka mata Mingyu, nyalang, bingung juga geram. Akhir yang hendak ia capai tiba-tiba sirna. Namun, amarahnya dengan cepat pergi ketika dilihatnya Minghao batuk-batuk selagi memasukkan udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru-parunya.

Segera, renggut digantikan elusan halus di kepala serta wajah Minghao. "Sorry, I-I got carried away-" rasa bersalah menerpanya deras bagai hujan sekilas. Dia sudah khilaf, mengambil dan mengambil, tanpa memberikan apapun balik. "Are you okay, baby? I'm sorry..." 

Minghao memandangnya dengan lembut. Inilah kenapa dia mencintai lelaki itu. Sedetik, Minghao adalah pelacur pribadinya. Lalu detik kemudian, seolah ia adalah seluruh dunianya. Sebenarnya ia mau menahan sampai Mingyu mengenyangkan perutnya dengan cairan kentalnya, tetapi untuk bisa meneruskan percintaan mereka, ia harus memiliki nyawanya.

"It's fine..," diraihnya milik lelaki itu untuk diusapkannya sayang ke pipinya. "It's not that, but this is the first time my face is fucked by something this big..." Dikecupnya beberapa kali, lalu lidah menjulur lagi. Jilatan-jilatan yang kecil dan lugu, menjadi jilatan posesif. " _Fuck_ , I love this..this is perfect. _You're perfect_..."

"No," Mingyu mendorong dan membuka mulut Minghao menggunakan jari-jemarinya. " _You are_."

Dan mereka menyatukan diri kembali, melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda. Pinggul Mingyu maju sampai tidak ada sisa celah lagi di dalam sana. Ia kembali menaiki ombak itu, tetapi tidak lagi sendirian. Mata mereka bertemu, lalu terkunci. Bibir merah yang ia puja terlihat lebih indah ketika menelan dirinya utuh. Wajah Minghao sungguh-sungguh kacau. Liur menetes dari celah mulut hingga ke lantai. Dia bisa melihat ke dalam mata Minghao, ke balik kabut merah yang sama-sama membuat mereka gila.

Dia bisa melihat cinta di sana.

Denyutan lagi. Hentakannya menjadi-jadi. Ketika kembali membutuhkan udara, Minghao ganti menyesap dan menjilatinya, diseling oleh gesekan miliknya pada pipi dan bibir lelaki itu kalau dia terlalu sibuk mengambil napas, sampai cukup, sampai mulutnya membuka lagi. Intensitas kian memuncak. Mingyu tidak lagi peduli bagian mana yang ia capai. Laju mereka berantakan dan terburu-buru, bermandikan peluh. Napas semakin memburu. Dia bisa merasakan hangat berkumpul di bagian bawah perutnya, siap untuk dilepaskan, sambil berusaha keras untuk terus menatap mata Minghao di bawahnya. Mereguk cinta yang begitu banyak di sana untuk memuaskan dahaganya selama ini.

 _Hao mencintainya, dia mencintainya_...

"Cum-," he trembled all over. Merenggut rambut Minghao kuat untuk memperingatkannya.

 _Dan Mingyu, dia_...

Minghao meremas pelan skrotumnya dan Mingyu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika dia mencapai puncak. Erangan, hampir melolong, datang bersamaan dengan cairan kental yang panas, yang mengisi tenggorokan Minghao sampai penuh. Getaran tubuhnya tidak berhenti, sebagaimana pinggulnya terus mendesak maju, terus bergerak, sebuah insting untuk memastikan esensi dirinya turun langsung ke dalam perut Minghao, meninggalkan jejaknya jauh, jauh di dalam sana.

Tapi Minghao mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya ketika ia masih menaiki ombak, masih tergantung di ketinggian, tak bisa memprotes kehilangan secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Cairan putih pegat pun menempel di wajah Minghao, menghiasi rambut dan alis, dan pipi dan hidung, dan bibir dan—

" _Fuck_...," Mingyu mendengking.

Minghao membuka mulutnya. Di lidahnya ia mengumpulkan maninya. Frustasi, Mingyu ingin kembali masuk dan merasakan lagi panas itu, sempit itu, tapi kedua tangan Minghao memerasnya hingga kering. Tidak rela menyisakan barang satu tetes pun. Mingyu seakan kehilangan separuh jiwanya, lemah, puas, hanya bisa menatap dalam diam dengan dada naik-turun, menunggu Minghao menyajikan pemandangan indah akan bagaimana ia menelan mani—

Mata Mingyu melebar saat Minghao memindahkan maninya ke tangannya sendiri, tepatnya ke dua jarinya, kemudian jari-jari itu...

_Oh fuck...oh fuck, fuck, fuck...._

Dia membawa tangan itu jauh ke belakang sana, menggunakan maninya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, ah...Gyu, Gyu...," pintanya dengan mengenaskan. Mingyu terpana melihat pertunjukan di depannya. Minghao, wajahnya berantakan oleh cairan kentalnya, miliknya yang terlupakan, menegak dan memerah, memohon perhatian, lidahnya yang kembali menjilati diri Mingyu, yang berdenyut lagi oleh nyawa baru, dan jari-jemarinya yang masuk dan keluar dengan bersemangat di belakang sana.

Dan permohonannya...

"Fuck me, fuck me, Gyu, please, _please_..."

...memelas, mengiba...

Mingyu ingin tertawa. " _You're insane_...," gumamnya penuh ketakjuban, yang dijawab Minghao dengan erangan kencang, ketika jari-jemari menemukan titik sensitifnya. Sungguh absurd ketika Mingyu sudah meninggalkan bekasnya di dalam sana tanpa penetrasi. _This is insane...they're insane..._

"Gyu, Gyu- _ahh_ -Mingyu-"

 _And he loves every bit of it_...

Mingyu menarik Minghao bangun, lalu dipanggulnya Minghao di bahu begitu saja, seakan dia tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Dilemparnya Minghao ke tempat tidur dengan punggung mendarat lebih dulu. Dia tidak membuang waktu untuk menindih tubuh telanjang di bawahnya, merasakan kulit dengan kulit, lidah dengan lidah. Rasa dirinya, dibagi bersama, melalui ciuman yang terbuka.

"H-here," Minghao menoleh, melepas ciuman mereka. Tangan merogoh ke bawah bantal di sampingnya. Mingyu meninggalkan lagi bekas gigitan di leher Minghao saat lelaki itu menarik keluar sebuah tube yang mereka kenal baik.

Mingyu menerimanya. "How do you want it, Hao?" dIciuminya bekas gigitan yang baru saja ia buat. Sementara itu, tangan Mingyu menemukan puncak dada Minghao. Ibu jari mengelusnya pelan, sebelum telunjuk ikut bermain untuk menarikinya, membuatnya semakin menegak.

"Ngh-w-wet-ngh-so very fucking wet, just fill it in me so much- _fuck_ -ah-"

Napas Minghao tercekat, lalu ia mendesah panjang. Sisa-sisa kewarasan mereka—

"... _wreck me_..."

—yang hilang sudah.


	11. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit anal sex with too many kinks in one go. Also, probably both of them had lost some screws from their heads. Beware.

Mingyu secara harfiah merobek tutup tube itu menggunakan giginya lalu menekannya kuat langsung ke celah Minghao, mengisinya banyak-banyak hingga basah, seperti yang dia inginkan. Dingin yang tiba-tiba di belakang sana membuat si lelaki terhenyak, namun dengan segera ia tenggelam oleh bibir Mingyu yang berada pada kulitnya.

Pada _seluruh_ kulitnya.

Dia bisa merasakannya dimana-mana. Mingyu mencium dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Bagian wajahnya, ujung hidung, persis di bawah dagunya, bergerak ke bahu telanjangnya, menghujani kecupan-kecupan sepanjang lengan sampai ujung jari telunjuk untuk terakhir dijilatnya di sana.

Mata Mingyu turun, memuaskan diri memandang Minghao yang membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar hanya untuk lelaki itu, sembari membasuh tangan kirinya dengan cairan dingin yang sama, yang tengah membentuk aliran kecil dari celah Minghao yang berkedut-kedut, tanpa sadar menanti. Dia perlahan memutarinya, sebelum jari tengah masuk begitu saja.

Desisan. Pedih, ketika tanpa peringatan, Mingyu menggerakkan jarinya yang besar itu dengan mudah. Semburat malu mewarnai pipi Minghao ketika Mingyu bergumam betapa gampang memasuki dirinya sampai habis hanya dalam satu sentakan saja.

" _So easy, you're so loose for me, baby_..."

Kalimat itu melambungkan hati Minghao. Ketika dia direduksi menjadi serpihan oleh kata-kata kotor, direndahkan sampai tak lebih dari pelepasan nafsu belaka. Kegilaan yang ia damba selama ini dari lelaki piaraannya. Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya secara konsisten agar Minghao terbiasa akan besarnya. Dalam gerakan yang ke-sepuluh, Mingyu mencabut jarinya dari liang itu, mengucurkan lebih banyak pelicin, dan kembali memasukinya, langsung dua sekali jalan.

"A-ah-!"

Terkejut ia, akan digit yang bertambah. Sungguh aneh. Sungguh, sungguh _aneh_. Sungguh aneh ketika bagian belakangnya dimasukkan sesuatu, bukan seperti sistem tubuh normalnya. Sensasi yang benar-benar ganjil. Sekitar pintunya serasa terbakar, tetapi nyaman di dalam. Dinding-dindingnya menyesuaikan dengan kedua jari Mingyu, masuk-keluar di sana, sesekali diputar seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

Karena mereka menggunakan banyak sekali cairan, sensasinya tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, suatu hari, apabila dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan besarnya Mingyu, suatu hari dia akan meminta Mingyu memasukinya dalam keadaan kering. Mungkin akan sakit luar biasa. Darah mungkin menetes dari kulitnya yang sobek. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia ingin merasakan semua dari Mingyu. Pemikiran itu memabukkannya hingga, tanpa sadar, pinggul Minghao ikut bergerak, membawa tubuhnya sendiri bercinta dengan jari-jari Mingyu.

Si lelaki, menyadari ini, menelan ludah. Diselipkannya jari ketiga. Lalu keempat. Terlalu cepat. Penambahan itu terlalu cepat. Minghao berteriak kesakitan. Tangan hendak menolak dalam perlawanan. Namun, saat Mingyu tanpa sengaja menggesek titik sensitifnya, teriakan itu berubah drastis menjadi lenguhan nikmat. Minghao pening, masih bertanya-tanya apa yang barusan terjadi, tetapi Mingyu, meringis karena menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya, sengaja menekannya di titik itu, lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Didorongnya Minghao ke jurang secara kejam sampai dia jatuh berantakan.

Miliknya sendiri yang terlupakan sudah basah oleh cairan bening yang mengucur terus menerus ke atas perutnya. Mingyu berbaik hati meminjamkan tangannya yang lowong untuk memacu laju pinggul Minghao. Meremasnya kuat sambil bergerak naik-turun. Ini terlalu banyak. Semua, dia bisa merasakan Mingyu seutuhnya. Tangan-tangannya di kedua organ intimnya. Ia bergetar. Liurnya mengalir dari sisi mulut, menetes ke seprai. Tangisnya pun ikut menuruni pipi.

Semua ini terlalu banyak.

" _Cum beautifully, baby_..."

Kepala Mingyu turun untuk melumat bibirnya dan dia meneriakkan nama lelaki itu ke dalam mulutnya ketika dia mencapai puncak. Punggung melengkung, terangkat dari kasur. Dada penuh keringat melekat ke dada Mingyu yang bidang. Kedua tangannya menarik seprai kuat-kuat, ikut terangkat seperti tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia mengotori telapak tangan Mingyu dengan cairan putih. Bagian yang tak tertutup telapak melengketkan cairan tersebut ke sepanjang abdomen keras lelaki itu. Minghao masih menggelinjang, menaiki kenikmatan tertinggi, saat jari Mingyu menekannya kasar di titik sensitif.

"a-AAAHH!!" dia melolong. Ujung-ujung jari kakinya melengkung akibat hipersensitifitas. Apalagi, Mingyu menggunakan maninya untuk melumasi sekujur miliknya yang kini mengeras lagi. Dia memastikan Minghao menontonnya ketika ia membaluri cairan putih itu dari ujung hingga pangkal. Urat-urat menonjol, seakan siap meledak untuk kedua kalinya. Tenggorokan Minghao mendadak terlalu kering, dan saat ia menelan ludah, terasa sakit. Oh, betapa ia harap akan meledak jauh di dalam tubuhnya...

Ini gila. Ini... _lebih dari gila_. Minim kelembutan, hampir nihil jeda. Mingyu seolah tidak berniat memberinya kesempatan menarik napas, menenangkan diri, karena dirasakannya lagi cecap pada permukaan kulit. Mingyu kembali mematerikan bibirnya ke seluruh tubuh Minghao yang masih gemetaran. Sendi-sendinya bagai jeli kala lengannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Mingyu, berpegangan pada punggung tegapnya. Kulit Mingyu basah di bawah telapaknya.

Lidah Mingyu tidak berhenti mengeksplorasi, takut melewatkan seinci pun kulit lelaki yang tengah ditindihnya. Lidah kenyal itu juga memenuhi ceruk-ceruk kecil yang dilewati. Lubang telinga, pusar, bahkan diangkatnya lengan Minghao untuk menjilati ketiaknya.

" _What the fuck, Gyu_ -!" Minghao bersedekap. Kaget, juga malu. Ini baru. Ini _memalukan_. Mingyu melewati batas. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang, membaur bersama bumi. Tapi ia terlalu tak bertenaga untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Mingyu tersenyum di kulitnya, lalu menggigitnya di sana. Minghao mengerang. Dirinya di bawah sana berdenyut lagi.

"Aren't you open for _any_ kink?" goda Mingyu sambil menjilati bekas gigitannya.

Minghao tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Gerak keempat jari di belakangnya terasa kembali. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Mingyu sempat berhenti. "I guess you're ready," badannya menjauh, membuat Minghao protes akan hilangnya beban hangat dari atas tubuhnya. Mingyu tidak mengindahkan protes itu. Ia mencabut jari-jarinya perlahan, menelaah seberapa basah dan seberapa rileksnya Minghao, dan apakah dia sanggup menerima besarnya yang sudah tak sabar mengambil apa yang ditawarkan lelaki itu. "Are you?" he arched his brow.

Minghao, lemah dan pasrah, hanya mampu menatap dari balik bulu mata dan tersenyum. Mingyu mengangguk, hendak beranjak sambil bergumam, "Sebentar, kondom-"

" _No_."

Kaki kiri Minghao naik ke pundak Mingyu ( _how flexible_...), melarang lelaki itu pergi.

"... _What_?" Mingyu mengerjap. Tak yakin apa dia mendengar dengan benar.

"I'm clean. I don't need it," kakinya ia taruh di bawah dagu Mingyu, agak mendongakkannya. Senyumnya secara alamiah berubah menjadi senyum timpang, yang biasa ia kenakan ketika sedang menantang Mingyu. "I told you, didn't I, puppy? Make me _so damn wet_..."

Mingyu mendecak. "To think I spare you some dignity...," he groaned, lalu ditangkapnya ibu jari kaki Minghao oleh mulutnya. Disesapnya, sebelum lidah menggelitik celah-celah diantaranya. Jika dia memuja kaki lelaki itu, yang panjang dan putih, dan sangat, sangat menggoda, dia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya.

Jantung Minghao kembali berdegup cepat. Desahan panjang pun terdengar. Mingyu menyesap tumitnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum perhatiannya berganti ke hidangan utama. Liang itu masih menganga, merah dan basah, tak sabar meminta diisi. Mingyu menghabiskan sisa isi tube ke miliknya, lalu dilemparnya begitu saja melewati pundak hingga jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Dia meratakan cairan dingin tersebut, mencampurnya dengan esensi Minghao yang ia balurkan sebelumnya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke area yang selama ini terlarang baginya.

"Gyu," Minghao memanggil, ketika Mingyu memasukkan bagian kepalanya ke sana. Napas Minghao memburu, kaget akan benda asing yang mendadak memasuki dirinya. "Wanna-ahh-know a secret?" desahan. Lengan menggapai-gapai lelaki itu, membuat Mingyu tersenyum dan memajukan tubuh bagian atasnya, bersamaan dengan pinggul yang menekan sedikit demi sedikit. Tiap tekanan, ia bisa menangkap tarikan napas Minghao yang tercekat. "Ah-ngh- _oh, God_ -" 

_Besar...Mingyu terlalu besar, terlalu tebal...dia takkan muat..._

Minghao diserang ketakutan tiba-tiba. Refleks, ia memeluk Mingyu, mencari perlindungan di sana. Perubahan posisi mendadak membuat Mingyu semakin masuk sedikit lagi dan mereka berdua mengerang.

"What is it, Hao?" diciuminya posesif sisi leher lelaki itu. Ia sendiri mulai kehabisan napas. Pinggulnya diam sejenak, membiarkan miliknya berdenyut kencang sementara dinding-dinding Minghao meremasnya erat, berusaha keras menyesuaikan diri. Di luar dugaan Mingyu, Minghao sangat _sempit_. Seharusnya Minghao tidak sesempit ini, toh jelas ini bukan kali pertama lelaki itu—

Mata Minghao bersinar berbahaya. Ia mengangkat wajah agar mulutnya bisa mencapai telinga Mingyu untuk berbisik.

" _I was a virgin before this day_..."

Mingyu pikir jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Pinggulnya menyentak satu kali dengan kencang dan ia pun terkubur sempurna di dalam tubuh Minghao. Di dalam sana, Minghao sesempurna penampilan luarnya. Sangat sempit dan sangat panas. Dia bisa ejakulasi hanya dengan berada di dalamnya saja. Dada Mingyu naik turun, memuaskan diri dengan erangan-erangan kecil Minghao di telinganya.

" _Fuck...fuck_ , why did you have to say _that_?! Now I need to move slowly for you to-"

"Bad puppy!" tertawa kecil, Minghao lalu menjilati telinga Mingyu. "Who told you to go slow, huh? Fuck me good, puppy, this is an order from your master. Blood, pain, I don't care. Hurt me. Wreck me."

He whispered.

" _Use me_..."

Mingyu menggeram. Dia pun menerima perintah Minghao begitu saja. Otaknya sudah terlalu melebur untuk sanggup berpikir dengan benar. Hentakan demi hentakan datang silih berganti, tidak berhenti. Sama sekali lupa bahwa ini pengalaman pertama Minghao. Sangat mudah melupakannya, dengan Minghao menjadi lunak di bawah tubuhnya, bersedia, menerima segala dari Mingyu tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. He was already a shuddering, weeping mess. Saliva drooled as his tongue darted up, gasping for air as Mingyu humped him like a wolf in rut. Ujungnya menabrak bagian terdalam Minghao sebelum dikeluarkan hingga tersisa kepala saja, kemudian ditabraknya lagi dengan kekuatan dan akurasi yang mengerikan.

Minghao sudah hilang ke dunia lain. Kepalanya kopong. Ia hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Mingyu berkali-kali. Sempit yang sempat Mingyu rasakan sebagai penghalang, lama-kelamaan sirna, memperlancar gerakan pinggulnya. Minghao sangat, sangat _basah_. Ia menerobos begitu mudah. Wajahnya ia dorong ke dada Minghao untuk menangkap puncak dada lelaki itu dan menghisapnya keras. Minghao merenggut lemah rambut Mingyu, menggaruknya seakan memuji binatang piaraannya yang sudah berlaku baik.

 _Huh_. Mingyu chuckled. _Even when he's like this, I'm still his pet_.

And the pet, growled dangerously, then bit said nipple hard, it bled. Minghao meronta, meraung kesakitan dan terangsang hebat secara bersamaan. Dinding-dinding Minghao otomatis menekan dirinya lebih kuat. Lidah Mingyu meraup asinnya darah dari sana. Dijilatinya sayang sebagai permohonan maaf.

Kemudian, ia fokus mengejar pelepasan mereka berdua. Hanya menciumi bibir Minghao tanpa henti setelahnya. Laju pinggulnya sudah berantakan tak peduli. Lagi, ia menemukan titik sensitif Minghao. Lelaki itu melempar kepalanya ke belakang. His eyes even rolled to the back of his head as Mingyu snapped his hip forward harshly, attacking that same spot without a slight mercy, bruising him inside with incoherrent, excruciatingly fast pace. If this was how Minghao gonna die, bless Mingyu, bless God, cos he'd die a very happy man indeed.

"Close...," napas Mingyu seliar pandangan matanya. Suara di telinga Minghao itu serak dan rendah. Mereka bermandikan peluh dari kepala hingga kaki. Seprai mereka tercabut dari sisi kasur akibat ulah kepalan Minghao, separuhnya telah jatuh ke lantai. Kepala tempat tidur mereka membentur ke dinding dan kaki ranjang berdecit mengikuti ritme persenggamaan mereka berdua. Bunyi kulit bertemu kulit, lidah menjilat lidah berbagi liur bersama, napas yang diambil terburu-buru di antara berbagai jenis erangan dan desahan, memenuhi ruang kamar asrama mereka. Waktu hilang di sana. Tak tahu sudah jam berapa, hari apa. Tak peduli. Yang terpenting hanya keberadaan Mingyu di dalam tubuhnya, berdenyut makin kencang, makin cepat, makin—

" _Breed me, puppy_..."

Mingyu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hao- _fuck_ -"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan teriakan lantang saat ia mencapai puncak. Panas. Sangat panas. Menerpa bagian dalamnya tiba-tiba. Mingyu tidak berhenti, terus saja menghajar titik sensitif Minghao, meski dari ujung miliknya, cairan putih kental mengisi perut Minghao sampai penuh. Minghao menerimanya seolah dia memang ditakdirkan untuk itu. Untuk menampung tiap tetes benih yang Mingyu berikan sepanjang hidupnya. Minghao mengelus perutnya, lalu menekannya sedikit, merasakan bagaimana Mingyu benar-benar ada di dalamnya, tengah menumpahkan esensi dirinya di dalam sana. Takjub. Tidak percaya.

Mingyu berdenyut sekali lagi, denyutan terakhir. Seluruh energinya bagai tersedot oleh liang Minghao yang masih menahannya, melarangnya pergi begitu saja. Hampir ia ambruk di atas tubuh lelaki itu, andaikata Minghao tidak mendorongnya (dengan kekuatan yang Mingyu kira sudah habis sama sekali) ke kasur dan mengganti posisi mereka.

Kini, Minghao berada di atasnya dengan Mingyu terlentang lemas. Still blissed out, albeit his cock twitched for another surprise. Minghao sendiri sudah di ambang batas, namun menepis tangan Mingyu ketika lelaki itu berniat membantunya. Alih-alih, Minghao menggerakkan sendiri pinggulnya, membelesakkan dirinya sendiri ke milik Mingyu, yang dengan cepat mengeras lagi.

Minghao menjilat bibir. Diputarnya badan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas bagiannya. Dia menarik sesuatu dan mata Mingyu melebar. Ikat leher. Berwarna hijau tua, lengkap dengan sebuah lempengan emas murni sebagai bandulnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi, Minghao memakaikannya di leher Mingyu. Dia mengecup kulit leher di sekitar kalung tersebut, menggigitnya posesif, kemudian meneruskan gerak pinggulnya. Segera tenggelam lagi dalam percintaan mereka.

"Ah-ah- _ah_ -puppy-so good-you're _so_ good-puppy-"

Mingyu mungkin sudah tewas dan terbangun di surga. Atau neraka. Terserah bagaimana kau menilainya. Minghao di atasnya, melengkung indah, tubuh dipenuhi bekas yang Mingyu tinggalkan, puncak dadanya menonjol kentara, bibir yang merah membengkak kebanyakan dicium, dan matanya memejam oleh kenikmatan tiada tara. Pinggul lelaki itu mendadak memutar, membuat Mingyu berjuang mengambil napas. Maninya menetes-netes ke perutnya sendiri dari pertemuan organ intim mereka. Sungguh gila, tapi Mingyu yakin bagian bawah perutnya mulai panas. Amat yakin bahwa dia bisa ejakulasi lagi secepat ini.

Minghao mendahuluinya akan itu. Dia berpegangan pada lutut Mingyu ketika ia memandikan piaraannya itu dengan maninya, jauh mengenai rambut dan bibir Mingyu, leher dan dada mendapatkan mayoritas sisanya. Otot-otot Minghao meremasnya erat sampai sakit, Mingyu hampir takut miliknya akan terpotong sebagai akibatnya. Tapi sempit yang teramat sangat membuatnya datang lagi, dipuaskan kembali ketika ia menambah isi di dalam Minghao, menempelkan lagi maninya di sana. Lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, namun melihat bagaimana perut Minghao agak menonjol, nampaknya volumenya bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

Kuku-kuku Mingyu menancap di kulit pinggang Minghao. Berdua, mereka menaiki ombak kenikmatan bersama-sama, berbagi napas ke mulut satu sama lain, hingga sensasi melambung itu dengan cepat mengembalikan mereka ke bumi.

Lelah. Kelelahan yang hebat. Mingyu mencabut dirinya keluar dari Minghao sebelum kembali merebah, memandangi langit-langit kamar. Segala stress dan pikiran yang membebaninya bagai hilang tak berbekas. Napas terus memburu, tapi ia jelas-jelas puas. Oke, bukan sekadar puas. _That was fucking amazing_. Dia tidak yakin Minghao benar-benar perawan seperti pengakuannya, karena lelaki itu menerimanya dengan baik, sangat baik. _Open and pliant and_...

"Look, look, Gyu," Minghao memanggilnya. Tanpa berpikir, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan. Oh, sebuah kesalahan teramat sangat. 

Minghao berada tepat di atas wajahnya. Kedua kaki membuka. Begitu juga kedua tangannya, membuka lebar-lebar liangnya sendiri. It was puffy and so fucking red, so fucking _used_ , and—

Pandangan Mingyu mengikuti cairan putihnya yang mengalir dari dalam celah Minghao, keluar perlahan, lalu menetes ke atas pipinya. Minghao meringis sangat lebar. Ekstatik, bangga akan Mingyu, akan dirinya sendiri.

" _I'm so full of your seed, puppy_..."

... _fucking slut_.

Mingyu meraung rendah. Dengan kasar, dilingkarkannya lengan ke kedua paha Minghao, mendudukkannya ke wajah. Lidah menjilati permukaan kulit Minghao yang berkedut, membersihkan maninya sendiri sambil berusaha meredakan nyeri yang mungkin tersisa.

Minghao tertawa. Tawa lepas yang bahagia. Tawanya makin kencang saat Mingyu mendorongnya lagi ke kasur, sekali lagi merubah posisi mereka. Ditariknya kaki-kaki jenjang itu, memaksa Minghao mengangkat pinggulnya, menyajikan dirinya bulat-bulat, siap untuk disantap lelaki kelaparan di atasnya. Mingyu menyurukkan wajah kembali ke sana. Dia menjilati dan menciuminya lembut, sebelum lidah itu masuk ke dalam. Derai tawa Minghao tidak juga berhenti, malah semakin histeris. Dia bahagia. _Bahagia_. Dia membuat Mingyu gila seperti ini. _Dia sangat bahagia_.

Dijambaknya rambut Mingyu untuk diarahkannya lidah itu di dalam dirinya. Lelaki menolak. Menggeram makin keras, Mingyu menggigiti celah tersebut, membuat genggaman di rambutnya terlepas kaget, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya seperti yang ia mau. Bercinta dengan Minghao menggunakan lidahnya, merasakan esensinya dari dalam sana.

Kemudian, kedua tangan Mingyu menyentuh milik Minghao. Halus dan lembut, dengan ritme yang teratur. Minghao trashed and turned. That kind of softness killed his laughter and soon changed into a pleading whimper. Seluruh titik syarafnya bereaksi. Terlalu sensitif. Dia tidak bisa lagi. Pikirannya menolak, memperingatinya kalau ia sudah melampaui batas, namun tubuhnya mengkhianati pemikirannya.

Lidah itu...tangan-tangan itu...

Ketika ia mencapai puncak untuk ketiga kalinya, suara Minghao hilang. Ia hanya sanggup membuka mulut, mencari sebanyak mungkin udara. Seluruh tubuh gemetar hebat. He came dry. Tak ada lagi mani untuk dikeluarkan. Kering.

Mingyu meninggalkan liang Minghao dengan sebuah jilatan terakhir. Dipandangnya Minghao dengan puas. Lelaki itu hampir pingsan. Pandangannya sayu. Tubuh masih terus bergetar dan dada naik turun. Pipi basah oleh air mata. Tidak bisa lagi bergerak karena tiap inci kulitnya serasa terbakar. Bekas gigitan serta sesapan ikut mewarnai. Rambutnya berantakan. Bekas mani mulai mengering kentara menempel pada rambut dan wajahnya, dan bagaimana mani itu masih mengucur keluar liangnya yang belum kembali menutup, membuat kolam kecil yang putih dan lengket di kasur.

Mingyu menggesekkan miliknya ke perut Minghao, lalu menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Tidak lama, ia menemukan pelepasan, menumpahkan sedikit mani ke permukaan perut Minghao, mengusapnya di sana, sebelum dikecupnya sayang perut yang agak menjendul itu.

Disentuhnya pipi Minghao. Lelaki itu tengah menatap ke samping. Peluh membanjiri keningnya, sebagaimana liur menitik keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Sentuhan Mingyu membuatnya tersentak. Erangan pun menyusul kemudian. Tubuhnya masih hipersensitif, masih gemetaran. Sekilas sentuhan sanggup mengejutkan setiap syarafnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, menyeka sisa tangis dengan lembut dari pipi Minghao.

"Mine," geram lelaki itu.

Matanya memenjara mata Minghao dalam pandangan posesif. Mingyu menggertakkan gigi.

" _Mine_."

Minghao tersenyum penuh cinta. Dibawanya tangan Mingyu ke bibirnya yang terbuka. Lidah menyentuh jari Mingyu tanpa jilatan.

" _Yours_..."


	12. The End

Minghao menghela napas. "Come on, baby, you're not this weak," dia tertawa perlahan. Tangan terus mengusap punggung Mingyu. Bibir memberikan begitu banyak kecupan lembut pada puncak kepalanya, menghujani Mingyu dengan cintanya. "You took my virginity roughly and managed to make me cum 3 times in a row. You're _that_ man. _Come on_!"

Mingyu, mau tak mau, mendengus geli mendengar cara menghibur Minghao yang tidak biasa. Dia melepas pelukan agar bisa mendongakkan dagu Mingyu sampai menatapnya. Mata lelaki itu merah, juga sembab. Bekas air mata nampak jelas. Namun, ia tersenyum. Itu sebuah kemajuan. Minghao pun ikut tersenyum.

"I'm here. I'm _always_ here. So don't cry for him again. Only cry for me, Gyu..."

"You crazy bastard," Mingyu berdecak. Punggung tangan menyeka kuat-kuat keseluruhan wajah untuk menyapu sisa-sisa kesedihan di sana. Soonyoung telah memiliki lelaki yang lebih dicintainya daripada Mingyu. Lelaki itu tampaknya mencintai Soonyoung juga dengan tulus. 

Sudah tak ada tempat baginya di sisi Soonyoung, di dalam hati Soonyoung. Tidak ada lagi bekas kecupan Mingyu di bibir Soonyoung, begitu pun sebaliknya.

 _Dan dirinya pun sudah_...

Diamatinya wajah Minghao yang tersenyum, sebelum wajahnya sekali lagi menghilang ke perut lelaki itu. Lengan enggan melepas pelukan pada sekeliling tubuh langsing tunangannya.

"You knew it, didn't you?"

"...About what?" ada jeda di sana yang tertangkap telinga Mingyu.

"About him. About _them_ ," dia menekankan pada kata terakhir. "You knew they're in love with each other. You knew I would lose the bet. You reeled me in a losing battle from the start."

Sebagai jawaban, Minghao hanya diam. Tidak menyangkal, tidak juga membenarkan. Dibiarkannya Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Mereka sudah bersama cukup lama untuk mampu mengenal kebobrokan masing-masing.

Toh, Mingyu sejatinya _benar_. Dia sudah tahu segalanya dari Jeonghan, teman dekatnya semasa masih S1 di UI dulu. Dia tahu kalau teman-teman Soonyoung memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat Soonyoung dan lelaki bernama Wonwoo itu menyadari perasaan masing-masing, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan Hani dan Cheollie.

Setelah itu, semua adalah ketidaksengajaan. Tidak sengaja dia menelepon Hani, menanyakan kabar dan mengonfirmasi undangan yang diterima Mingyu. Tidak sengaja Hani menceritakan padanya perihal Soonyoung, anak yang waktu itu Minghao ambil fotonya di suatu acara pensi sedang berdansa, yang kemudian dipajang di Instagramnya. Tidak sengaja Mingyu menyebut nama mantan kekasih yang langsung dikenalinya.

Akal berputar, mencocokkan 1 + 1 = 2, dan mendapatkan solusi ini. Solusi yang cukup sadis bagi semua yang terlibat, namun menjanjikan hasil 99% akurat. Pada akhirnya, semua pihak senang dengan apa yang didapatkan.

_His father taught him that._

_To win before the battle even begins._

Minghao kembali mengelusi rambut Mingyu ketika lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, lalu dihembuskannya berat. "Where did you get that?" Mingyu memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan tunangannya.

"Get what?"

"That ring. On your finger."

"Oh, _this_!" mendengar itu, Minghao tertawa. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk memperlihatkan cincinnya. "Bagus kan? Ini cincin keluarga gue. Turun temurun jadi cincin pertunangan. Nyokap gue yang ngasih pas gue bilang gue udah nemu calon menantu yang sesuai rikuesan dia."

"Terus lo bawa ke sini, gitu, buat ngaku sebagai tunangan gue?"

"I have to, don't I? I need to prepare, _incase you lose_ ," ditariknya senyum timpang yang menyebalkan, khas lelaki itu. Mingyu mengangkat wajah, mendengus sebal saat melihat senyum tersebut.

"So, are we fiance now?"

"Well, I won the bet, so...," he shrugged.

Mingyu mengerutkan alis. Pipinya menggembung oleh udara. Ngambeg. "Just like that? No proposal? No _nothing_?" misuh-misuh. Dia sendiri punya impian, andaikata dia melamar kekasihnya suatu hari nanti. Makan malam romantis, cincin di dalam segelas sampanye. Atau duduk berdua memandangi bintang di tempat yang tenang, kemudian janji pernikahan diikat oleh sekuntum bunga cantik di jari manis...

Tertawa, Minghao mengalah, "Well, okay. Do you want to be on your knee? Should I close my eyes?"

"No, forget it," Mingyu mendesah lelah. "Just give me your ring."

Dia melepaskan pelukan, membuat jarak di antara mereka. Dilihatnya Minghao mengangguk dan melepas cincin tersebut untuk ditaruhnya di telapak tangan Mingyu yang terbuka. Berat. Kuno, meski disepuh rajin agar tidak karatan. Sebuah cincin yang, sungguh, Mingyu tidak ingin tahu berapa nilainya. Kekayaan Minghao terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Diputar-putarnya cincin itu di ibu jari dan telunjuk. Lalu, Mingyu mengambil tangan Minghao, mengelusnya sekilas, kemudian secara perlahan memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis si lelaki. Senyuman Minghao begitu lebar ketika mengamati tangannya yang bercincin dengan ketakjuban yang baru, seakan cincin itu belum pernah bertengger di sana sebelumnya dan Mingyu hanya memasukkannya ulang. 

"Gyu..."

"You're mine."

"Yes. _Yes_. I'm yours. Always," dipeluknya leher lelaki itu. Bibir menemukan bibir lagi. Kecupan semanis madu. Penuh rindu. Penuh kebahagiaan. Penuh cinta.

"Always?"

" _Always_."

Mendadak saja, Mingyu menarik pinggang Minghao, mempererat pelukan mereka. Dia menyurukkan wajah ke perut Minghao, sesaat mengecupnya di sana, sebelum menggeram rendah, "Then, don't leave me. I'll never allow you to leave me. Even if one day, you found someone you love more than me or if you got bored with me—"

"Gyu, I'd never-"

Mingyu mendongak memandang Minghao dengan tatapan tajam.

"—don't leave me. If you ever leave me, I'll _kill_ you."

Napas Minghao tercekat.

" _I'll fucking kill you and then I'll kill myself_...."

Sebulir. Dua bulir air mata. Menjadi tiga, empat...bercucuran tanpa bisa dihentikan. " _Please do_ ," he whined. Mingyu menciumi bibirnya di sela-sela kalimat. "Kill me, baby. You can do anything to me. _Please kill me_..."

Hanya lelaki itu...hanya _dia_...

Minghao berbisik ke bibir Mingyu,

" _Even in my death, I'll never leave you_..."

Ciuman mereka setelahnya ganas dan lapar. Tangan Mingyu meraba seluruh tubuh dalam pelukannya. Minghao mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil. Orang-orang yang tidak sengaja lewat buru-buru berlalu dengan muka memerah. Mereka berdua tidak peduli itu semua, hanya panasnya bibir dan detak jantung yang berdebar cepat. Tanda bahwa mereka hidup, bernapas. Berada di sana, berbagi jiwa. Dalam satu untaian kata: _selamanya_.

"Y'no, I also bring your ring," Minghao menciumi pipi tunangannya. Kali ini _benar-benar_ tunangannya. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"No need," the man chuckled. "Besides, haven't you owned me already?"

Minghao meringis. Tangannya bergerak halus, menyentuh ikat leher di balik baju Mingyu, berwarna hijau tua serta berbandulkan lempengan emas murni. Di sana terukir satu nama: _Hao's_.

" _My good boy_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
